Black Family Tree
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Members *Olivier the Black-con artist taken as one of the first students of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, and founder of the Black family. *Licorus Vadik Black-earliest known member of the family. *Magenta Black (nee Tripe)-wife of Licorus Black. (see Tripe family) *Misapinoa Blishwick (nee Black)-daughter of Licorus and Magenta Black. (see Blishwick family) *Cygnus Licorus Black-oldest son of Licorus and Magenta Black. *Ella Black (nee Max)-wife of Cygnus Black I, and supposed greatest witch in the 19th century. (see Max family) *Arcturus Black I-youngest son of Licorus and Magenta Black. *Sirius Cygnus Black-oldest son of Cygnus and Ella Black, died at age 7 or 8. *Phineas Nigellus Black-youngest son of Cygnus and Ella Black, and Headmaster of Hogwarts from 1877 to 1925. *Ursula Audrey Black (nee Flint)-wife of Phineas Black I, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts from 1877 to 1889. (see Flint family) *Elladora Gemini Black-oldest daughter of Cygnus and Ella Black, and writer of the policy to behead house-elves considered too old to carry tea trays. *Isla Aquila Hitchens (nee Black)-youngest daughter of Cygnus and Ella Black, and Muggle-loving blood-traitor. (see Hitchens family) *Sirius Black II-oldest son of Phineas and Ursula Black, Chief Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries from 1895 to 1932, and Professor of the Study of Ancient Runes from 1938 to 1952. *Hesper Noelle Black (nee Gamp)-wife of Sirius Black II, and fashionable housewitch. (see Gamp family) *Phineas Eduardus Black-second oldest son of Phineas and Ursula Black, and Muggle rights activist. *Arcturus Nigellus Black-third oldest son of Phineas and Ursula Black, dark wizard hunter in the Ministry of Magic's Auror Office from 1913 to 1939, owner of the aristocratic club Prestige, and anti-Muggle speaker for the Daily Prophet. *Lysandra Sierra Black (nee Yaxley)-wife of Arcturus Black II. (see Yaxley family) *Belvina Ursula Burke (nee Black)-daughter of Phineas and Ursula Black, and aspiring dubante. (see Burke family) *Cygnus Black II-youngest son of Phineas and Ursula Black *Violetta Anise Black (nee Bulstrode)-wife of Cygnus Black II.(see Bulstrode family) *Arcturus Phineas Black-oldest son of Sirius and Hesper Black, an devoted philanthropist given the Order of Merlin First Class for services to the Ministry of Magic. *Melania Katharina Black (nee Macmillan)-wife of Arcturus Black III, and perfection-obsessed apothecary. (see Macmillan family) *Lycoris Hesper Black-daughter of of Sirius and Hesper Black. *Regulus Sirius Black-youngest son of Sirius and Hesper Black, and Senior Reversal Wizard in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. *Callidora Lysandra Longbottom (nee Black)-oldest daughter of Arcturus and Lysandra Black. (see Longbottom family) *Cedrella Weasley (nee Black)-middle daughter of Arcturus and Lysandra Black, and Muggle liaison. (see Weasley family) *Charis Crouch (nee Black)-youngest daughter of Arcturus and Lysandra Black, and seamstress at Twilfit and Tattings. (see Crouch family) *Pollux Cygnus Black-oldest son of Cygnus and Violetta Black. *Irma Arabella Black (nee Crabbe)-wife of Pollux Black, and Grecian housewitch. (see Crabbe family) *Cassiopia Violetta Black-oldest daughter of Cygnus and Violetta Black, small-time actress, and aspiring socialite. *Marius Black-youngest son of Cygnus and and Violetta Black, and Squib butcher at the Borough Market. *Dorea Potter (nee Black)-youngest daughter of Cygnus and Violetta Black, and freelance artist. (see Potter family) *Lucretia Prewett (nee Black)-daughter of Arcturus and Melania Black, and overachieving musician. (see Prewett family) *Orion Arcturus Black-son of Arcturus and Melania Black, and security expert for the Ministry of Magic. *Walburga Irma Black-daughter of Pollux and Irma Black, wife of of Orion Black (her second cousin), and extreme purist. *Alphard Cygnus Black-oldest son of Pollux and Irma Black, and rookie Auror. *Cygnus Pollux Black-youngest son of Pollux and Irma Black. *Druella Robyn Black (nee Rosier)-wife of Cygnus Black III. (see Rosier family) *Araminta Meliflua Black-daughter of Marius Black, and politician supporting the Ministry of Magic's bill to legalize Muggle-hunting. *Sirius Orion Black-oldest son of Orion and Walburga Black, unregistered Belgian shepherd dog Animagus, member of the Order of the Phoenix from 1978 to 1996, and first unassisted escapee of Azkaban. *Regulus Arcturus Black-youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black, and defected Death Eater. *Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (nee Black)-oldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, and fanatically loyal Death Eater. (see Lestrange family) *Andromeda Tonks (nee Black)-middle daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, and blood traitor via marriage to a Muggle-born. (see Tonks family) *Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)-youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, and former aspiring Death Eater. (see Malfoy family) Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Families